


Reminiscencias

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bienvenidas, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Los arts son hermosos, Los drabbles no tendrán continuación a menos que lo indique, Los tags sujetos a cambios, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recopilación de drabbles, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Y se agregaran más, dance, despedidas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Estos son relatos de una vida. Las memorias de un instante que pasó y todo lo que dejó. Una vida juntos, en este mundo o en cualquier otro.





	1. Memoria I. Perdido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y Yuuri lo sabe, pensar es innecesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece a su creador. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Ligero contenido erótico; Porno medio angustioso. (Posible OoC).

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Perdido** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Yuuri se está cuestionando muchas cosas en ese momento, es más ni siquiera lo debería estar haciendo, de hecho hay instantes donde pierde la racionalidad como es común.

La radio anunció el día nublado con posibilidad de llovizna, y si él creyera en grandes azares culparía al destino, muy acorde con su estado de ánimo. Reiría si su boca no estuviera derramando tantos gemidos y súplicas lastimeras por más.

Entierra la cara en la almohada, oh, dulce olor a transpiración y menta.

Le están moliendo la próstata como si el mañana no existiera, quizá sea así, su verdugo es un caso de experiencia adquirida por todo el mundo y por los años; lo que aprenda en ese momento con su cuerpo, deshaciendo ante los toques que en otros sirvieron, también servirá para el próximo, el que vendrá después de él. No espera exclusividad, como hacerlo si las promesas se le resbalan por su cuerpo bien formado. A oídos sordos y demencias fingidas siempre llegan.

Yuuri debería acallar los gemidos con su nombre, no lo merece después de todo.

—¡Victor! —Se desconoce.

Están en un hotel de amor y él podría ser cualquiera. Bueno básicamente lo es en este instante.

Una fuerte mano le somete, por completo enterrado en la cama, como si no supiera que está a su merced y disposición. Sus caderas elevadas, sostenidas por sus rodillas que apenas y resisten la furia de los embates. Oh placer, gratuito y unilateral. Lo siente, él solo está experimentando la gloria por la buena técnica del soltero más codiciado del patinaje sobre hielo. Victor solo lo utiliza como un agujero dispuesto, ya sea vagina o ano, para él todo es igual, y Yuuri es ese culo dispuesto para el momento.

—Yuuri—. Suspira sobre su cuello al tiempo que lo muerde y deja marca. _Propiedad_.

Y él se estremece, vibra y aprieta su esfínter de puro goce. Ah, suspiraron ambos de gusto.

 _Oh, dios, oh, dios, oh, dios_ , su cabeza vuela. Sus paredes queman, sus caderas en movimientos desesperados persiguen el miembro que lo está haciendo tocar las puertas del infierno. _Sí, sí, sí_ , besos en su nuca lo ponen aún más. _Más, más, más_ , grita él y su cuerpo, _y oh por todos los cielos_ , es lo que obtiene. Los dedos de sus manos luchan con las sábanas revueltas debajo de su cuerpo, en espasmos, para liberar la tensión de tanto placer. Su espalda se arquea mejorando la posición para las embestidas. El gruñido animal y la mordida que su omóplato derecho recibe hablan de su buena elección.

Sucumbe y cae más hondo. Sus alas fueron arrancadas con tanta obscenidad.

Delirios canta él con su cuerpo roto por los embistes.

Un perro que se arrastra de vuelta a su amo.

—Victor, Victor, Victor…

Eso es él.

Alaridos de sus labios rotos por tantas mordidas, hechas por la boca dulce de Victor y por la irritación de sus dientes. Colisionan sus caderas y grandes estruendos salen de sus choques, droga auditiva para el éxtasis de sus pecados hechos materia por ambos. Fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo en total oscuridad, puede verlo detrás de sus párpados cerrados, aunque afuera es de día.

Ah, hay tanto incorrecto en el acto.

—Solamente en mí puedes pensar.

Y Yuuri lo sabe, pensar es innecesario.

Victor se ha detenido para su frustración, el sonido saliendo de su boca por la desesperación cae con su orgullo, porque rogara, Victor siempre le hace suplicar.

Se voltea con esfuerzo y la respiración forzada, sin verlo, puesto que no quiere ver la satisfacción en su rostro, toma sus piernas por las rodillas al tiempo que las sube a la altura de su pecho, abierto para él, esperando por él. Victor suelta un silbido de apreciación, regodeándose. Que situación tan humillante, no por el hecho de estar expuesto para él, sino porque lo acepta y desea que lo embista ya.

—Por favor, Victor. —Necesidad pura.

Y cualquier sonido muere después con el aire saliendo de sus pulmones ante la rápida y fuerte estocada que sin clemencia le fue dada. Esclavo del placer, atado de forma voluntaria al incubo NIkiforov. Desde la primera vez.

Entra, sale, una y otra vez. Marcando su interior, llenándolo como ninguno lo hará porque para siempre será el primero. Las mieles del deseo carnal conjuradas en tal espécimen que tuvo la malaventura de atraer, en su inocencia perdida sin remedio. _Ahí, ahí, ahí, sí_. Contrae su entrada y entierra sus cortas uñas en sus piernas desesperado. Perdido.

Y todo explota en un solo contoneo de caderas más.

Oh gran muerte que es callada por los labios de Victor succionando lo último de su voluntad.

—Estuviste excelente, Yuuri—. Susurra a sus labios encandilándolo con su voz, mientras su cuerpo aún lo ata a la cama sin oportunidad de moverse ante su peso muerto y los espasmos del orgasmo.

Con el semen caliente deslizándose fuera de él se promete que, como la vez anterior a esta, no caerá de nuevo ante el demonio que es Victor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Y con esto arranco el libro recopilatorio de drabbles (que no debería de estar escribiendo)... Esto no iba a ser tan dramático como está escrito, sin embargo, la idea cambió mientras en mi playlist se escuchó "No me destruyas" de Zoe. Muy loco, quería empezar con algo más alegre y divertido como se está en el anime. LOL. Ni siquiera tenía planeado escribir escenas medio sexosas. x'DD. Soy todo un caso.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Sin beteo y con la posibilidad del Ooc, una disculpa por ello.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Yuri! on Ice será mi perdición… :v -inserte cara pac man-.


	2. Memoria II. Al son del amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Victor Nikiforov le gusta Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, relación establecida, puede que 8 o 10 años después del canon, con Yuuri y Victor retirados del patinaje artístico.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Al son del amor** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 

* * *

A Victor Nikiforov le gusta Yuuri Katsuki.

Así con sinceridad y secretas intenciones.

Desde esa torpeza que algunos de sus actos destilan, aquellos donde él es el principal causante y receptor, mutando a una seguridad aplastante cuando se trata de aquello que en verdad desea. Ama esa dualidad aparente, opositora, en sus acciones y sus emociones.

—Me gastaré —el gesto tan expresivo en su rostro le provoca risa. —De tanto observarme, me gastarás—. Y esta vez no contuvo sus carcajadas.

Por sus patines, es esa su sonrisa de ángel caído. Esa que le mueve los pies porque en un gesto casi inocente en su mirada se conjugan con la media sonrisita sexy de sus labios. Tanta emotividad en su rostro cargado de promesas y anhelos.

—Cuándo te has vuelto tan sensual. —Le pica, jugando, ama ver esas facetas suyas en él.

Y Yuuri está dispuesto a seguir, mientras pone uno de sus dedos en sus labios, con sonrisita incluida, como él. —Desde el día que acepte que este sentir por ti es amor, Victor.

Esa de ahí, es su favorita. Esa sonrisa sincera, amorosa, llenando su rostro de expresividad. Con sus ojos brillosos de tanta emoción. Hace latir a su corazón con un extraño golpeteo constante, al que se ha habituado muy feliz. Siente por Yuuri un conjunto de ternura, pasión y un calor que recorre por todo su cuerpo burbujeante al que identifica como amor. Así le sonríe correspondiendo, junto a Yuuri sus gestos salen con honestidad.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Una declaración a nivel nacional, Yuuri, mi apasionado amante.

Apenado, su cuerpo grita del bochorno. Temblando, siempre, o estremeciéndose, ambas opciones le encantan. Estira sus brazos, y como la primera vez, Yuuri acude a su encuentro. Se abrazan, Victor puede sentir las vibraciones del cuerpo ajeno en el suyo, es delirante. Cautiva que tanto movimiento hace tocar más sus cuerpos. Es una emoción rebosante, en busca de desbordarse y ser externada y sus cuerpos hablan ante ello.

Música. Cantan ambos. En el roce de su piel expuesta y aquella debajo de la ropa. Se entienden tan bien que no es necesario ponerlo en palabras. La mano izquierda de Victor recorre un camino de su cuello a la cintura de Yuuri, y conoce tanto aquel cuerpo que si cierra los ojos puede ver la piel de su espalda enchinarse en reacción, con firmeza recibe la mano izquierda de Yuuri en su palma derecha, besa su torso antes de mirarlo directamente.

Y perderse en esos cristales castaños, como tragaluces luminosos calentándolo con sus rayos solares. Bailan; sus pies se mueven a un son silencioso, proveniente de ellos. Y siguen, siguen y dan vueltas en una pista con una coreografía espontánea. Una improvisación que parece armada por la firmeza de Victor al guiar y el cuerpo de Yuuri respondiendo con toda confianza. Es de esa forma y así disfrutan, con corazones plenos, sonrisas fáciles en sus rostros.

Dos cuerpos y un mismo sentimiento.

La alegría de una risa se une como un cántico. Yuuri se divierte, ante cada movimiento y volteretas, para Victor es solamente otra delicia.

La melodía se detiene como sus deslizamientos. El torso de Yuuri suspendido hacia el suelo, con la palma tomando su bíceps, frenado con la mano de Victor en su espalda y la pierna contraria de su acompañante doblada a la suya. Sus manos siguen unidas al igual que sus pupilas. Goce; visual, corporal, emocional.

Respiran, bebiéndose, con la tensión al acecho de ese vals convertido en tango.

—Victor…—. El obturador de una cámara rompiendo el ambiente sensual y necesitado.

Ambos recuperan su postura irguiéndose. Torsos chocando, miembros renuentes a alejarse. Emociones fervientes acentuadas en el contrario. La lengua juguetona de Yuuri humedece sus labios en un movimiento, le tienta y él nunca se ha resistido a sus encantos. En una fluida acción los repasa con la suya. Tirando con sus dientes del labio inferior, arranca un suspiro de esa boca a la que se ha hecho adicto con los años. Colisionan sus labios en un afán de terminar con la tensión que los consume. Es húmedo, con sus sabores unidos; lascivo, candela bullendo en sus cuerpos; y afectuoso, porque prendados están por el otro.

Los clicks, uno tras otro, ocultan sus sonidos. Axel, Lutz y Loop están aprovechando demasiado el momento, y de no ser ellas ya adolescentes tendrían que haberse detenido hace mucho.

Victor, en su intensa personalidad, ama a Yuuri, y esa dicotomía que este presenta.

Así, con reciprocidad el afecto le es otorgado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> ¡He vuelto!
> 
> ~No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda~~~... Mentira (bueno, ni tanto). Mi imaginación pasó por sequía. De hecho este no sería el segundo drabble, sino otro, que aún no sale, se está resistiendo pues. Pero después de una siesta por la tarde de hoy, y la sensualidad madurita de Chris, he revivido.
> 
> Ese Chris es un loquillo, casi orgasmeándose en la pista, al igual que Minako al observarlo. x'DD Dioses, ha nacido un nuevo shipp para mí. Igual, hablando de ello, también se me hace bien en un trío con el Victuuri (sí, hablo de Chris).
> 
> Tengo una shipp hetero en Yaoi! on Ice… WOW (El Chris/Minako me conquistó).
> 
> Y mientras me peleo con el conflicto en 'Quédate a mi lado (QamL)' y huyó del OoC en Victor. Busco qué es lo que deseo contar en 'Victor Nikiforov' para llegar al final que ya tengo planeado. Entonces, tengo más avance en QamL, así que espero postear primero la continuación de esa historia. Nos estamos leyendo.
> 
> Espero disfrutaran el drabble.
> 
> Sin beteo y con la posibilidad del Ooc, una disculpa por ello.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son todos tan geniales. No sé en cuánto tiempo pero me daré a la tarea de contestarlos. Seguro. *u*. Muchos corazones para ustedes.


	3. Memoria III. Dí adiós y empieza de nuevo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene un final y el suyo es este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. Créditos en la imagen. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, relación establecida, puede que después de Yuuri y Victor ganando el Grand Prix Final.

 

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Dí adiós y empieza de nuevo** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

El trino de las gaviotas llena el silencio entre ellos. Y de alguna forma armoniza con el latido de sus corazones que, tan agonizantes, laten a la par, tan acostumbrados ya a la cercanía, como los de dos enamorados. Sí, han caído ante el otro, ya se veía venir, y han disfrutado tanto de amarse. Re-descubierto el significado del concepto y vuelto a armarlo con sus acciones.

Ah, y todo tiene un final y el suyo es este.

Cuántas veces esa playa fue el escenario de sus confesiones. Tantas primeras veces, diálogos y conversaciones. Tantos recuerdos de ellos juntos y Makkachin algunas veces. Nostálgicos instantes que se perpetuarán en sus memorias.

Victor y sus cabellos plata moviéndose con la frisa. Lo salino del mar, su transpiración y la menta de su champú, qué maravilloso olor. Se impregna con él. Suaves son. Ese remolino que tan gracioso, siempre le ha parecido, tan marcado como su enfado cuando se presenta. Maravillosas facetas que Victor le ha dejado conocer, tantas otras que Yuuri le ha permitido ver también.

Sin necesidad de decirse nada. Todo fue dicho en su momento.

— _No me olvides_ —, se lee entre ellos. — _Recuérdame, como lo preciado que tú eres para mí_.

Yuuri besa ese espacio entre sus cabellos que se ha vuelto su favorito.

¿Es esta su despedida final o un ciclo que se cierra para darle paso a alguna bienvenida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Nada, nació después de ver la imagen antes posteada en tumblr, y pues le dí repost así, y ahora lo pasó por aquí, puede que le haga omakes, o una continuidad en el próximo drabble… Lo que la imaginación me dé.
> 
> Espero que, aunque cortito, casi nada, disfrutaran el drabble.
> 
> Sin beteo y con la posibilidad del Ooc, una disculpa por ello.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.


	4. Memoria IV. Un último acto de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor y Yuuri y su eterna aflicción de amantes trágicos.  
> Victor es el indicado más nunca el elegido.  
> Y el perdón es solamente otro acto de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, los sucesos de la mordida ocurren en el tiempo de Victor y Yuuri ya establecidos en St. Petersburgo. La escena narrada en el OS 6-7 años después. Makkachin murió a los 18 años de vida.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Intento de drama, medio angst, ligero tinte de Omegaverse. Huecos argumentales.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Un último acto de amor** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

—Wow —expresión tan característica en él. —Aún encuentro sorprendiéndome.

Sí, después de tanto tiempo.

El viento agita sus largos cabellos, su mano enguantada recoge los mechones que entorpecen su vista, la temperatura es agradable pese a todo es primavera en Moscú. El parque es uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar las tardes, encuentra ameno el parloteo de las familias y los gritos de los niños al jugar, también anida la nostalgia cada vez que una mascota se acerca curioso a olfatear, no ha podido adoptar otro amigo desde la partida de Makkachin. Su eterno compañero de aventuras y vida. El sol aunque decreciente todavía da calor.

—Como pasa el tiempo, Yuuri, ¿a ti cómo te ha tratado? —Curioso, Victor lo observa de frente por primera vez desde que se sentó en la banca de enfrente.

Su olor a omega inconfundible, fragancia a incienso y flores de cerezo, el olor de su destinado, el alfa dentro de él aulló desde que pisó la entrada del parque. Un llanto de alegría que agoniza al tiempo que respira el aroma de la marca que lo acompaña, ambas tan conocidas. La traición escoce como el dolor fantasma de una vieja herida, es solo el recuerdo, la esencia que detona y es a su vez solamente una alusión. La tristeza siempre perdura, existe junto al anhelo latente, aumentando lento ante la cercanía del otro.

Y sonríe porque pese a todo puede y quiere permitírselo.

Los años en Yuuri le sentaron bien a su regordeta figura estilizándola aunque se esperará lo contrario. Sus lentes han cambiado por unos cristales más pequeños y sin armazón. Las canas ganan terreno y destacan con el estilo de sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás. Su corazón palpita al mirar sus labios, resecos, Yuuri al parecer seguía olvidando utilizar bálsamo en ellos, o dejar de morderlos ante el primer símbolo de ansiedad.

Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki con sus brillantes ojos, un poco opacos por viejas emociones que encerradas procura mantener, pero Victor, para pesar de ambos, puede reconocerlas ya que con similitud habitan en su interior. Su eterna aflicción de amantes trágicos.

—Hola, Victor—. Victor tiene que cerrar los ojos ante el deseo y el llamado en el tono de Yuuri. —Qué te puedo decir, uno recibe lo que da.

¿Por qué tienen que hacerse tanto daño?

—Tú sí que sabes cómo asestar un buen golpe, —irónico tono seco. Su garganta arde. —Debo estar pagando por las insensateces de mi juventud. —Ríe, las lágrimas se han ido de su repertorio. —Debí hacer más caso a Yakov.

Yuuri se vez más pequeño encorvado por su risa, abre y cierra la boca con un mensaje que no llega al tiempo que niega frenéticamente. Victor siente ablandarse algo en su interior, muy figurativo, su instinto pidiendo protección para Yuuri. Comodidades y lujos que no puede permitirse, Victor es el indicado más nunca el elegido.

—Sabes que no es lo que quise decir, Victor—. Dice apurado, y su rostro de circunstancias sigue igual de cándido. Victor suelta otra carcajada. —No mereces nada de lo que pasó, fue mi error y el de Yurio…

¿Fue así?

Yuuri y Yurio acoplados…

Yuuri en celo…

Yurio marcándolo…

Su omega entregándose a otro…

No a él sino a Yuri Plisetski…

"— _No me muerdas, Victor, todavía no estoy listo_ —". Yuuri en tono suplicante le dijo en su primer celo compartido, como alfa y omega destinados, y Victor lo complació.

Destinados.

Fueron creados para pertenecer al otro…

¿Y entonces…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Yuuri…?

—Bueno, Yuuri, tienes que aceptar el humor negro en todo esto —puso énfasis en el espacio entre ambos—; Todos ofreciéndose al alfa más codiciado del patinaje artístico y yo, Victor, al único omega con quien quise formar un lazo, tú, y más inri compartí un celo, terminó eligiendo a otro.

—Victor...—. Los ojos de Yuuri están humedecidos pero no se derraman y el desconsuelo es evidente.

—Un poco triste, ¿no es así, Yuuri?, y muy cierto también.

Un par de poodles se acercan a ellos, Victor no recuerda levantarse con el pie izquierdo, aunque hacer memoria nunca es lo suyo. Piensa en Makkachin mientras el perro más pequeño olfatea su mano, su pequeño que estuvo junta a él después de lo ocurrido con Yuuri, cuando decidió dejar todo para regresar a Moscú, su fiel compañero y Yakov como únicos contactos con la realidad, por quienes salió adelante cuando dejarse morir por el rechazo de su pareja era lo más sencillo.

—Lo siento tanto, Victor, perdóname… —el otro perrito ya acaricia a Yuuri, muy atento a su decaído ánimo. —Mi celo… Yo…

Victor por primera vez en años le da una mirada afectuosa. Mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa pequeña. La biología, su cuerpo e instintos le piden a gritos que tomen a su omega y sin embargo, su alfa también siente repudio hacia el olor de Yurio impregnado en Yuuri, le causa una náusea porque así quiera morder el mismo lugar y dejar su marca en Yuuri y eliminar todo rastro de otro ya no se puede, el cuerpo de Yuuri ya no lo aceptará a él. Cualquier cercanía solamente les hace daño. Oh, naturaleza.

Los pájaros trinan, el sol ya comienza su descenso final, pronto la oscuridad ganará terreno y las estrellas brillarán con su muerte. Nadie parece venir por los cachorros y eso en parte le alivia. Yuuri se desborda y Victor lo deja ser, tiene que ser así. Perdonar es un acto de amor, y él sigue apreciando al omega japonés.

—Yuuri. —Le llama cuando lo ve más recuperado. —¿Eres feliz?

La ausencia de respuesta instantánea lo hace suspirar sútil, dirige sus ojos al ocaso. Ya el púrpura y azul dominando. Tomarse el tiempo para una aceptación o negación le aflige. El cachorro ha terminado por recostarse junto a sus pies, su cuerpo es muy cálido y reconfortante.

—Yuri, él es muy bueno conmigo y me quiere mucho—. Los ojos castaños se aclaran al recordar, a Victor le parece fascinante lo que pueden transmitir.

Sus ojos se encuentran, Mar y Tierra, se siente proyectado a sus inicios. El cariño en ambos refulge. —Empieza por perdonarte tú, Yuuri. Ya está todo hecho, lo ha estado por años, he tenido mucho tiempo para reconciliarme con lo sucedido.

Victor toma el cachorro en sus brazos, levantándose de la banca, es hora de irse. Yuuri lo observa estático desde su asiento. Casi puede escuchar sus engranajes trabajar para buscar una respuesta a sus palabras, no es algo fuera de sí, pese a la seguridad Victor no es capaz de dilucidar si son completamente ciertas sus palabras. Todavía tiene vida por delante en el caso contrario. Tanta más tiene Yuuri para ser capaz de responderse a sí y otros si es feliz, Victor espera que pueda alcanzarla.

—No tengas miedo de amar, Yuuri, porque es maravilloso. —A dos pasos y sin perder contacto toma con suavidad su mano derecha, en su dedo anular aún reposa inocente el amuleto que compartían ambos, el suyo ahora pende de una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello; sus labios rozan sus nudillos, un último beso en esa argolla dorada. —Y ya lo sabes bien.

Un corto beso en la frente como despedida.

Con el pequeño poodle bien posicionado en sus brazos y el otro a su lado comienza a caminar, tiene que buscar a los dueños de ambos, en caso de no encontrarlos en su vida hay lugar disponible para ellos. El aroma de Yuuri llena sus fosas nasales a cada paso dado, el olor a incienso más cargado que la fragancia a cerezo, y él deja salir un poco el suyo, una combinación de lo salino del mar y el vino, Yuuri le dijo alguna vez.

Y sigue avanzando, sin necesidad de voltear hacia atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> A paso de tortuga estoy cerrando ciclos entre ellos está concluir las historias pendientes… Ahí voy como un caracol.
> 
> Más que drabble es un OS (1k+ palabras) y aún deje mucho al aire, cosas que prefiero ustedes imaginen.
> 
> Trate de dejar a Yurio muy apartado, es parte del problema aunque no de la posible solución.Y me he dado cuenta que, en los pocos Victuuri-YuuYu que he leído, para que el YuuYu se consolide Victor tiene que estar fuera de ecuación, o muerto o dado por muerto, o haber terminado con Yuuri, o ser un maldito violador, psicópata o peor… Es decir, pareciera que Yurio es no suficientemente atractivo por sí solo si no es la segunda opción, o la "más saludable", o la iluminación después de puro chantaje, y eso me parece tan triste… Al final parece que terminé por recurrir al mismo tópico. En fin.
> 
> Sin beteo y con la posibilidad del Ooc, una disculpa por ello.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Y sus follow y favoritos. Muchos corazones para ustedes.
> 
> P. D. 2: Dejo como terminada está colección, por si las dudas, aunque hay algunos drabbles que están a medio escribir que pueda agregar en el futuro.


End file.
